Joanna's Café
Joanna's Cafe is a local eatery, that serves Breakfast, Lunch & Dinner. It is seen mainly when people meet others away from "The Square". The café is on Victoria Road. Appearances *Afia Khan talks to her father Yusef about her new romance (2011) *Masood Ahmed talks to Ayesha Rana about her crush on him (14 January 2013) *Billy and Lola meet (4 March 2013) *Lauren Branning meets an informant about Lucy Beale's death (June 2014). *Cora Cross meets Rainie Cross to talk about her life choices (8 August 2014). *Linda Carter meets Johnny Carter's University tutor to discuss his grades. *Aleks Shirovs meets Marta as he does not want Roxy to see her (2 December 2014). *Emma Summerhayes meets Cameron Bryant to talk about her dismissal (22 December 2014). *Mick Carter and Shirley Carter meet Babe Smith and Sylvie Smith for Christmas lunch (24 December 2014). *Linda Carter and Sharon Rickman talk about Sharon's problems. (27 February 2015) *Les Coker meets Claudette for her Birthday. (12 March 2015) *Phil Mitchell meets Kathy Beale to give her money to keep her away. He tells her that he won't be giving her any more money again. (19 May 2015). *Claudette Hubbard talks to Les Coker again (6 June 2015) *Sharon Mitchell meets Marcus Christie to warn him off speaking to Jane Beale. (8 September 2015) *Phil Mitchell meets the Jury Foreman to pay him for getting a Guilty verdict for Max Branning. (29 September 2015) *Ben Mitchell meets Gavin Sullivan to tell him to leave Walford. (2015) *Denise Fox gets a phone call from Lucas Johnson. (1 January 2016) *Stacey Branning and Kyle Slater discuss running away (7 January 2016) *Kyle Slater waits to hear if Kyle Slater has been found (11 January 2016) *Abi Branning and Ben Mitchell discuss their future (15 February 2016) *Babe Smith and Abi Branning hide in the cafe from Ben Mitchell (28 March 2016) *Buster Briggs and Kathy Beale discuss the kiss they had the previous night (9 April 2016) *Sharon Mitchell was to meet up with Grant Mitchell but Courtney Mitchell turns up instead. *Pam Coker and Kathy Sullivan meet Diane Atmore to ask her to make her son Simon Atmore to plea guilty to murdering Paul Coker. (4 October 2016) *Shakil Kazemi surprises Bex Fowler with a romantic meal. (28 October 2016) *Phil Mitchell and Shirley Carter talk about Phil's life. (24 December 2016) *Lee Carter goes there to escape the square, Keegan Baker tries to sell him Cigarettes and alcohol. He is then told by Shaki Kazemi that Whitney Carter was pulled under a bus. (26 January 2017) *Charlie Cotton (22 May 2017) *Madison Drake and Alexandra D'Costa plot against the Walford High School prom (17 July 2017) *Max Branning and Fi Browning discuss him getting his revenge. (30 November 2017) *Kandice Taylor and Bernadette Taylor discuss Karen Taylor's debt. (28 December 2017 - Part 2) *Ciara Maguire and Melanie Owen discuss how Mel is going to get Ciara's money back. (15 January 2018) *Aidan Maguire phones Vincent Hubbard and pressured him into sell The Albert quicker. (12 February 2018). Trivia *The cafe appeared in an episode of EastEnders: E20, in which Donnie Lester distracts the food server and steals a bag of food from the Cafe. (22 September 2011). *The cafe is located on set directly behind the B&B, although the exact location fictionally is unknown. *4 October 2016 it was referred to as Joanna's Cafe. Gallery Exterior Café,_Victoria_Road_(2011).jpg|Donnie Lester steals food (2011) Cafe Exterior.png|Cafe Cafe,_Victoria_Road.jpg|Victoria Road Café, Christmas 2014. Victoria Road (2015).jpg|Cafe (2015) Interior Victoria Road Cafe (2011).jpg|Donnie Lester and Cafe employee (2011) Afia and Yusef Khan in Victoria Road Cafe (2011).jpg|Afia Khan and Yusef Khan (2011) Masood_and_Ayesha_Rana_(2013).jpg|Masood Ahmed and Ayesha Rana (2013) Victoria Road Cafe Billy and Lola (4 March 2013).jpg|Victoria Road Cafe Billy and Lola (2013) Lauren meets Taxi Driver.jpg|Lauren meets the Taxi Driver Victoria_Road_Cafe_Inside.jpg|Cora meets Rainie to talk Aleks and Marta in Cafe.jpg|Aleks and Marta in Cafe Linda meets Johnny Tutor.jpg|Linda meets Johnny's Tutor Inside Victoria Road Cafe.jpg|Inside Victoria Road Cafe Emma meets Cameron.jpg|Emma meets Cameron Café Mick Shirley Babe Sylvie.jpg|Café Mick and Shirley meets Babe and Sylvie Sharon and Linda in Cafe Victoria Road.jpg|Sharon and Linda in Cafe Les and Claudette.jpg|Les Coker and Claudette Phil and Kathy (2015).jpg|Phil & Kathy at the Café 2015) Café, Victoria Road (5 June 2015).jpg|Claudette Hubbard talks to Les Coker again (2015) Sharon Mitchell meets Marcus Christie (2015).jpg|Sharon Mitchell meets Marcus Christie (2015) Phil and Foreman (2015).jpg|Phil Mitchell and Foreman (2015) Victoria Road Cafe Gavin Sullivan and Ben Mitchell (2015).jpg|Gavin Sullivan and Ben Mitchell (2015) Denise Fox in Victoria Road Cafe (2016).jpg|Denise Fox gets a call from Lucas Johnson (2016) Victoria Road Cafe Stacey and Kyle (2016).jpg|Victoria Road Cafe Stacey Branning and Kyle Slater (2016) Victoria Road Cafe Kyle Waits (2016).jpg|Victoria Road Cafe Kyle Slater Waits (2016) Victoria Road Cafe Abi and Ben (15 February 2016).jpg|Abi and Ben (2016) Victoria Road Cafe (28 March 2016).jpg|Babe Smith and Abi Branning hide in the cafe from Ben Mitchell (28 March 2016) Café, Victoria Road Buster Briggs and Kathy Beale (9 April 2016).jpg|Buster Briggs and Kathy Beale (9 April 2016) Courtney Mitchell and Sharon Mitchell in Victoria Road Cafe (4 August 2016).jpg|Courtney Mitchell and Sharon Mitchell (4 August 2016) Joanna's Cafe Pam Coker and Kathy Sullivan and Diane Atmore (4 October 2016).jpg|Pam Coker and Kathy Sullivan and Diane Atmore (4 October 2016) Bex Fowler and Shakil Kazemi in Joe's Cafe (28 October 2016).jpg|Bex Fowler and Shakil Kazemi in Joe's Cafe (28 October 2016) Joanna Cafe Phil Mitchell and Shirley Carter (24 December 2016).jpg|Phil Mitchell and Shirley Carter (24 December 2016) Keegan Baker and Lee Carter Joanna's Cafe (26 January 2017).jpg|Keegan Baker and Lee Carter in Joanna's Cafe (26 January 2017) Charlie Cotton Cafe (22 May 2017).jpg|Charlie Cotton Cafe (22 May 2017) Cafe Madison Drake and Alexandra D Costa (17 July 2017).jpg|Madison Drake and Alexandra D'Costa (17 July 2017) Tom Bailey Cafe (14 September 2017).jpg|Tom Bailey (14 September 2017) Cafe Café, Victoria Road Tom Bailey (29 September 2017).jpg|Tom Bailey (29 September 2017) Victoria Road Cafe Max Branning and Fi Browning (24 October 2017).jpg|Victoria Road Cafe Max Branning and Fi Browning (24 October 2017) Joanna's Cafe Luke Browning and Phil Mitchell (13 November 2017).jpg|Luke Browning and Phil Mitchell (13 November 2017) Jo's Cafe Max Branning and Fi Browning (30 November 2017).jpg|Max Branning and Fi Browning (30 November 2017) Kandice Taylor and Bernadette Taylor (28 December 2017 - Part 2).jpg|Kandice Taylor and Bernadette Taylor (28 December 2017 - Part 2) Ciara Maguire and Melanie Owen (15 January 2018).jpg|Ciara Maguire and Melanie Owen (15 January 2018) Victoria Road Cafe Aidan Maguire (12 February 2018).jpg|Aidan Maguire (12 February 2018) Victoria Road Cafe Aidan Maguire and Phil Mitchell (5 March 2018).jpg|Aidan Maguire and Phil Mitchell (5 March 2018) Victoria Road Cafe Mo Harris (20 March 2018).jpg|Mo Harris (20 March 2018) Victoria Road Cafe Mitch Baker and Keegan Baker (26 March 2018).jpg|Mitch Baker and Keegan Baker (26 March 2018) Victoria Road Cafe Vincent Hubbard and DI Stephan Franklin (16 April 2018).jpg|Victoria Road Cafe Vincent Hubbard and DI Stephan Franklin (16 April 2018) Victoria Road Cafe DCI Alsworth and Vincent Hubbard (19 April 2018).jpg|Victoria Road Cafe DCI Alsworth and Vincent Hubbard (19 April 2018) Mick Carter and Stuart Highway (12 June 2018).jpg|Mick Carter and Stuart Highway (12 June 2018) Jean Slater and Hayley Slater Victoria Road, Cafe (2 August 2018).jpg|Jean Slater and Hayley Slater Victoria Road, Cafe (2 August 2018) Dylan Box and Tina Carter Victoria Road, Cafe (3 September 2018).jpg|Dylan Box and Tina Carter Victoria Road, Cafe (3 September 2018) Keanu Taylor and Sharon Mitchell Victoria Road, Cafe (7 September 2018).jpg|Keanu Taylor and Sharon Mitchell Victoria Road, Cafe (7 September 2018) Category:Businesses Category:Places in Walford Category:Facilities in Walford Category:Walford